Their Family Name, Your Legacy
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: Sideshow Bob's illegitimate son is new in Springfield, he's won everyone over, but no one knows that he's actually Sideshow Bob's son. Join Robert Terwilliger the 3rd as he journeys to help Springfield's youth population see the best parts of themselves.


It was a beautiful November morning in Springfield, The students of Springfield Elementary were entering the school, ready for another school day. Suddenly, a bus arrived at the school, a kid was dropped off with other kids, this kid was around Sherri and Terri's height. He has a pointy round nose dark red wavy hair, a Springfield Atoms T-shirt, blue jeans, and red shoes. His notable features include a long neck and gigantic feet.

"Alright, first day of School as the New Kid." The boy muttered to himself. "Try to make it worthwhile."

The boy entered the school, noticing the atmosphere of the school. A bunch of cheery kids playing, joking, conversation, ETC.

"Alright, my teacher is..."Edna Krababel"." The boy said, walking towards Ms. Krababel's classroom, where the classroom was hectic. His gleeful attitude slumps into a look of shock.

The boy takes his seat, but much to his dismay, he's sitting next to the meanest kid of them all, Nelson Muntz.

"Alright, Children," Edna was heard, walking in as the Kids started to shut up. "Before we get started, we have a new kid in the class."

"Is it the one sitting next to Nelson?" Martin asks.

"Why, yes, Martin." Edna said, taking her seat. "His name is Robert, an orphan from Downtown Springfield. Say hello, children."

"Hi, Robert!" The Students then said.

"Hello, guys." Robert then said.

"Alright, kids, now turn your books to page 99, that includes you, Bart Simpson." Edna announces.

The kids take out their books as Bart lazily gets the book out.

"Alright, kids, now today's lesson is about World War II." Edna said. "Now, who can tell me how it started?"

"Well..." Martin said.

"The Nazis started World War II once the Axis Powers were formed, and when the Holocaust exterminated the Jewish Citizens. The Americans got involved once the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor." Robert then said.

Everyone sighed in impression. This kid knows his stuff.

"I thought I was the only one who knew that." Martin said, impressed.

"Wow, impressive, Robert. You should be able to throw the grading curve and flunk all these little brats." Edna said. Before realizing what she just said. She nervously said, "Did I just say that out loud?"

"What do you think?" Bart said, annoyed.

"Well, Bart, maybe you'll be motivated to be a better Student, I mean your D- on that colonial exam could mean something!" Edna said, snidely.

Bart rolls his eyes in annoyance.

Later that day at Lunch, Robert was looking for a place to sit, but unfortunately for him, Nelson was about to start his regularly scheduled bullying time.

"Alright, time to go find a seat." Robert muttered as he was about to walk up to Bart's table.

But then, he felt something yank him, making him falling to the ground, and prompting everyone to laugh at him.

"Ha! Ha!" Nelson said, tauntingly. "Look at these Clown Shoes! Easy to trip over!"

Robert angrily gets up and approaches Nelson in an angered manner.

"Don't test me." Robert said, angered.

"Oh, yeah?" Nelson scoffs. "Where did you get your shoes?"

"I'll have you know they fit my feet perfectly!"

"What, when you're playing "Husband and Wife"?"

The crowd laughs at Robert as he growls. Bart, who's with Millhouse, is noticing the commotion.

"What's goin' on?" Bart asks.

"Oh, Nelson's pickin' on the New kid." Millhouse sighed, bored out of his mind.

Robert was about to lose his temper, until...

"Don't let him aggravate you like this." Martin said.

"No, no, no." Robert then said, ignoring Martin. "Anything you can do, I can do better. For starters, I'm talented at anything, you name it, and I can one-up you."

"Alright, how does a Fight sound?" Nelson said, making everyone gasp in shock.

"I fear no man." Robert said, annoyed.

"Oooh," Nelson said, sarcastically. "So you think you're so much better? Huh?"

"Oh boy, this kid doesn't know what he's getting into!" Bart said, running into the affair.

"Kid, get out of the way. I know how to deal with his kind." Robert then said, annoyed.

"Alright, After school. At the playground." Nelson said.

"I'll be there. May the best man win." Robert then said, annoyed.

Nelson chuckles darkly as he leaves the lunchroom, much to Bart's concern.

"Dude, this is Nelson, the king of Bullying!" Bart then said, concern.

"Don't worry, I can hold my own." Robert then said, taking his seat near Bart and his friends.

Oh, boy, he's not getting it, is he?


End file.
